Desde las sombras te amare
by rotzcoco
Summary: ¿Qué haces cuando la persona que amas esta con alguien más? ¿Qué haces cuando sabes que alguien te ama y tú no le correspondes? ¿Intentas olvidarlo? ¿Haces que este junto a ti? ¿Cuál es la mejor opción?


Llegas y me abrazas como si nada hubiera pasado.

Todos se quedan en silencio y nos miran sorprendidos. En realidad yo también estoy sorprendido.

Siento tu aliento recorrer mi cuello, mi mejilla, cuando me dices que me habías extrañado. Me alegro al escuchar tu risa.

Te abrazo con delicadeza, olvidando todo a nuestro alrededor. Pensando en la forma en que me abrazas en estos momentos.

Escucho que de mi boca sale un sólo pasaron tres meses desde la ultima vez que nos vimos.

Te vuelves a reír y dices que me quieres demasiado. Que soy tu mejor amigo y que esos tres meses se te han hecho aburridos sin mí.

Me quedo petrificado al pensar que para ti sólo soy tu mejor amigo.

Te separas de mí y saludas a los demás. Nadie sabe que hacer. Todos están muy sorprendidos por tu actitud. Todos saben que yo te amo, que hace tres meses te lo confesé, que por mí te fuiste.

Mis ojos se topan con los ojos dorados de Len. Parece molesto y me mira con rencor. No lo culpo.

Escucho como Yoh intenta disipar la atmósfera de tensión que se ha formado. Escucho como Anna le grita algo a Horo. Siento como una mano toma la mía y la jala con suavidad.

Me siento junto a Lyserg, nuestras manos siguen juntas.

Estábamos celebrando el cumpleaños de Anna, aunque está no parecía muy feliz. Yo estaba apunto de salir al baño cuando Horo y len aparecieron.

Volteé a ver a Horo cuando escuche que Len gritaba y el peliazul salía corriendo.

Los vi correr por la cocina, vi la sonrisa de Horo, la felicidad de Len.

-Será mejor que lo olvides- la voz de Lyserg sonaba ronca. Lo vi y sus ojos estaban llenos de rencor y tristeza.- Es lo mejor- me dijo en un susurro.

Sentí una desesperación horrible, sentí que todo se derrumbaba.

Baje la mirada, mi pecho me dolía, sentí un nudo en la garganta.

¿Cómo podía olvidar a la persona que amaba?

Alcé el rostro cuando sentí que Lyserg apretaba mi mano.

Me sonrió dulcemente y beso mis labios.

¿Cómo puedes olvidarlo después de amarlo desde que lo conoces?

-¡Oh!, por cierto, Hao te traje unos chocolates- volteo a verte, estas junto a Len, sonríes como siempre, me miras con cariño.

¿Cómo puedes hacerlo? ¿Por qué lo haces?

Me duele que me trates así, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿y en donde están?- te pregunto con la misma voz de siempre, tranquila, fría, indiferente.

Te pones rojo, ríes nerviosamente, te rascas la nuca y ves a Len.

Se la respuesta a mi pregunta, te conozco bien.

No puedo apartar mi vista de tu rostro, de tus facciones, de tus muecas, de tus reacciones.

-Me los comí en el camino- confesaste apenado.

De mi boca sale una risa burlona.

Todos me ven con preocupación. Yoh intenta aparentarlo, pero somos gemelos y sentimos lo que el otro siente. Se que se preocupa demasiado por mí.

Incluso Anna nos ve de otra forma.

-Anna Banana, feliz cumpleaños- todos volteamos a ver al moreno que entra a la cocina.

-Técnica secreta de la sacerdotisa Anna- de la nada Manta sale volando y choca en la cabeza de Chocolove.

-Annita- susurra Yoh viendo a su ahora esposa.

*************************

La tarde paso rápido, como siempre me sucede cuando te veo. A pesar de ser el cumpleaños de Anna, Horo se la paso hablando sobre el viaje que hizo con Len a China.

Se habían ido unos días después de que yo le confesara todo a Horo.

-Me voy a dormir- comenta Anna levantándose y saliendo de la cocina.

Automáticamente todos nos levantamos y seguimos el ejemplo de Anna. Nadie se atreve a desafiarla.

Yoh nos da las buenas noches y se va a su cuarto.

Chocolove se despide de nosotros y se mete a su cuarto.

Nosotros nos quedamos en el pasillo Lyserg parecía nervioso y Len me veía con ira.

Yo no podía quitarle la vista a Horo. Esa sonrisa despreocupada, esos ojos soñadores, ese cabello azul que se movía de un lado a otro. Sí, lo amaba con todo mí ser.

A lo lejos escuche que Lyserg y Len platicaban, escuche el buenas noches de Len, el de Lyserg, el de Horo.

-Vamos Hao- me susurro Lyserg tomando mi mano. Asentí y vi por última vez en el día a Horo. Me sorprendí al ver que parecía enojado.

Confundido como estaba me di la vuelta y me metí a mi cuarto con Lyserg a lado. Lo solté y cerré la puerta. Seguí pensando en la expresión enojada de Horo.

Di un brinco cuando sentí la mano de Lyserg en mi hombro.

-Déjame ayudarte a olvidarlo- me susurro al oído-Yo haré que lo olvides-

Me di la vuelta sorprendido, y al hacerlo Lyserg rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos. Me miro con esos ojos verdes, se acerco y me beso de nuevo.

Me quede quieto por un momento. Después mis manos se movieron por si solas y rodearon la cintura de Lyserg, correspondiendo el beso. Sentí las manos de Lyserg posarse en mi pecho. Mis manos y piernas reaccionaban sin que yo me diera cuenta.

Recordé el abrazo que me dio Horo cuando llego. Había algo raro en su actitud. Nunca pensé que fuera a ignorar mis sentimientos de esa forma, pensé que me dejaría de hablar.

No sabía que era más doloroso, si Horo me hubiera dejado de hablar o que me siguiera tratando de la misma manera, como si yo nunca le hubiera dicho que lo amaba.

Me sentía mal por habérselo dicho, quien me creía yo que era para decírselo cuando andaba con Len, cuando mi oportunidad paso, cuando siempre supe que él amaba a Len.

De hecho el viaje a China había sido par que Horo estuviera lejos de mí. No podía culpar a Len de que me odiara. Yo mismo lo hacía.

-Hao- el gemido de Lyserg me saco de mis pensamientos. Vi su cara, vi sus mejillas sonrojadas, vi su cara llena de placer. Volvió a gemir mi nombre y en ese momento deseé que Horo fuera el que estuviera debajo de mí, el que estuviera gimiendo mi nombre, el que tuviera esa expresión y esas mejillas sonrojadas.

Me volví a sentir culpable y mal, ¿Por qué le hacía eso a Lyserg? No era justo para él.

De pronto sentí que Lyserg se tensaba y todos sus fluidos en mi estomago. Inconcientemente le bese los labios y salí de él.

Me acosté a su lado y lo abrace por la cintura. Lo atraje hacia mí y bese sus mejillas.

-Te amo- me susurro. Me beso los labios y se acomodo en mi pecho. Sentí sus manos tocando mi pecho, su cabello hacerme cosquillas mientras se acomodaba, sus labios besando de vez en cuando mi pecho, su respiración recorrer mi cuerpo.

-Lyserg…-

-Buenas noches- me interrumpió Lyserg besando por última vez mi pecho.

Acaricie su rostro y su cabello. Me sentía mal, sentía que hacía algo mal y que sólo lastimaba a Lyserg, aunque de alguna manera era la verdad.

¿Cómo es posible que alguien pueda amar a una persona y saber que esa persona ama a alguien más?

Toque su hombro, acaricie su espalda. En ese momento Lyserg me pareció lo más hermoso que había en toda la vida.

Le bese la frente y salí de la cama. Me puse los boxers y salí del cuarto. Me dirigí al baño.

Ahora pensaba en el rostro tranquilo de Lyserg. No parecía justo. Él debería de odiarme por lo que le había hecho a su familia. Y ahora era peor porque Lyserg me amaba y yo no le correspondía. Me sentía muy mal y más si a Lyserg no le interesaba ser correspondido.

Bueno supongo que si le interesa, pero con estar a mi lado se conforma.

Llevábamos juntos dos meses y medio, y yo sólo podía quererlo. No podía hacer más si yo amaba a alguien más.

Sacudí la cabeza al recordar lo que me había dicho Lyserg cuando comenzamos a andar juntos. En realidad me sorprendía que me hubiera dicho que me amaba.

Lo había hecho una semana después de que yo le dijera a Horo.

Sonreí al recordar que Lyserg me había dicho que no le importaba que yo amara a Horo, que él haría que yo lo olvidara.

¿Cómo podía olvidarlo? ¿Cómo podría hacerlo, si él había sido el primero (después de Yoh) que me acepto cuando regrese? ¿Cómo podría hacerlo cuando él me enseñado que en la vida había algo más que sólo maldad?

-Hao- su voz me saco de mis pensamientos. Me paralice en la entrada del baño. Lo vi a los ojos y descubrí que parecía nervioso.

-Lo siento- dije desviando la mirada-No podía dormir- sentí la necesidad de justificarme, de explicarle todo.

-Ah- vi como se tensaba y se sumergía en el agua. Me metí al agua, lo más apartado que pude de él.

Nos miramos en silencio, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

Ahora parecía otra persona y con felicidad descubrí que mis palabras si le habían afectado (aclaro que es el te amo, porque seguro y mucho no entienden, o yo soy la única mensa que no entiende jajaja).

-Así que te divertiste en China- dije intentando romper el silencio incomodo que se había formado.

-Sí, estuvo bien- su voz sonaba insegura.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me volví a sentir el Hao de antes, fuerte, superior, arrogante, burlón, seductor. Se podría decir que mi autoestima subió al máximo.

-Pensé que no te gustaba la comida China- dije acercándome un poco a él.

-Por eso sólo estuvo bien- me contesto como si fuera lo más obvio del planeta. De mi boca salía una risa burlona que hacía mucho no había escuchado. Todo parecía volver a ser como antes. Sólo que había un detalle insignificante que nunca iba a cambiar- De hecho me muero de hambre, extrañe mucho tu comida- me dijo.

Me detuve en donde estaba y sentí una punzada en el corazón.

-Ahora estas aquí- dije en voz baja.

-Lo sé- respondió bajando la mirada.

Se volvió a formar un silencio incomodo entre nosotros. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al darme cuenta de que mi hombro tocaba el de Horo. Me sentí impulsado hacia delante. Mis manos se movieron solas. En algún momento yo me había movido hasta quedar frente a Horo. Una de mis manos se posó en su mejilla. Sentí como se estremecía al contacto. Acaricie esa mejilla tan suave.

Mi rostro se fue acercando al suyo. Mi corazón latía rápidamente. Faltaban unos pocos centímetros para que nuestros labios se juntaran. Recordé el rostro de Lyserg al decirme que me amaba.

Por fin nuestros labios se juntaron. Por fin sentí esos labios que me parecían inalcanzables. Por fin pude saborearlos.

Apreté la mano que tenía en la cintura de Horo (cuando llego ahí, no tengo la menor idea) y nuestros cuerpos se pegaron. La otra mano se posó en su nuca para que no pudiera separarse.

Sentí las manos de Horo en mis hombros, me dio la impresión de ser correspondido. Mi corazón dio un vuelco de felicidad.

Deje los labios de Horo para pasar a su cuello, sentí su respiración agitada. Sentí sus manos sobre mi piel.

-Hao, por favor, no- su voz me detuvo, me tense al darme cuenta de en donde estaba.

Mi corazón se detuvo ¿Qué hice? Fue lo primero que pensé

.Me separe lentamente.

-Hao, yo…- vi sus ojos y los encontré llenos de confusión.

-Lo siento- lo interrumpí volviendo a sentirme inútil e indefenso. Cómo odio esa sensación.

Hice una mueca de horror y tristeza

- yo… realmente lo siento- dije acercándome a una orilla de las aguas termales- Lo siento… pero te amo- salí de agua lo más rápido que pude y me tape con una toalla.

Salí del baño sin detenerme a escuchar si Horo me decía algo. Me tope con la vista de Len y lo ignore, no deseaba sentirme peor. Llegue al cuarto, abrí la puerta y la cerré.

Recargué mi cabeza en la puerta ¿Qué diablos me sucedía? ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

-Me tengo que ir-

-Entonces, vamonos juntos- la voz de Lyserg sonó a mi espalda. Volteé espantado. Según yo las palabras las había pensado.

-Ven conmigo a Inglaterra- su mano se apoyo en mi mejilla. Sentí unas lágrimas recorrer mis mejillas.

-Este bien- susurre.

**********************

Alguien entro al cuarto en donde se suponía debían dormir Lyserg y Hao.

-¿Hao?- llamo un peliazul sin recibir respuesta.

Se acerco a la cama, la vio vacía. Miro a su alrededor, no había algo que diera señales de que alguien estuviera ahí. Se detuvo al ver que algo blanco descansaba en la almohada de la cama. Lo tomo y vio la letra de Hao. Sintió miedo al ver sólo la nota, pero aun así lo leyó.

_Yoh:_

_Lo siento hermano pero no puedo soportar ver a la persona que amo con alguien más. Me voy con Lyserg a Inglaterra._

_Espero poder olvidar a Horo con Lyserg._

_Supongo que algún día lo lograre .Luego te hablo._

_Adiós_

-Se fue- murmuro el peliazul sin poder detener las lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos negros.

*********************************

-No te preocupes Hao- Lyserg tomo mi mano y beso mi mejilla.

Estábamos en el avión, esperando a que partiera.

Le sonreí a pesar de que no me sintiera feliz.

Cerré los ojos y sentí como si la persona que estuviera a lado, la que tenía mi mano, la que me sonreía, la que me besaba la mejilla… fuera Horo.

_No es justo_, pensé sintiéndome mal por Lyserg.

En mi mente apareció el rostro de Horo, me sonreía como antes.

_No es justo_, volví a pensar y me quede dormido con la imagen de Horo.

-¡HAO!- el rostro sonriente de Yoh me recibió en la entrada de su casa.

-Hola Yoh- lo salude sonriendo.

-Pensé que no ibas a venir-

-No me perdería por nada tus 20 años- le conteste revolviéndole el cabello.

-Tú también cumples 20 años, Hao- la voz de Lyserg hizo que me tensara y me quedara sin habla.

-¡LYSERG!- el grito de mi gemelo hizo que reaccionara.

Lentamente me di la vuelta y vi la sonrisa de Lyserg, esa sonrisa que me reprochaba muchas cosas, y una de ellas me dolía demasiado.

-Hola- lo salude en un susurro.

-Estorban- una voz molesta hizo que desviara la vista de Lyserg que me veía de forma diferente.

-Len, no seas así- la voz que tanto había deseado olvidar apareció en un instante y sentí como todo volvía a empezar.

-Horo, Len- como siempre el único que podía hablar y mantenerse tranquilo en momentos de desesperación era Yoh.

-Hola Yoh- contesto Horo pasando junto a mí y abrazando a mi gemelo.- Hola Lyserg, Hao- nos vio a los dos y después de un momento aparto la vista viendo a mi hermano.

-Pasen, pasen- Yoh tomo la mano de Horo y lo jalo mientras que con la otra mano me jalaba a mí.- ¡Annita ya llegaron todos!- Yoh entro a la casa haciendo mucho escándalo, dejando nuestras cosas por cualquier lado.

-Qué alegría- contesto Anna saliendo de la cocina y viéndonos con ojos asesinos.

-Hola Anna- saludamos todos al mismo tiempo.

-Recojan sus cosas antes de que me enoje, ya saben cuales son sus cuartos- Anna nos vio, luego a Yoh y al final nuestras cosas- ¡AHORA!- nos grito antes de meterse a la sala y dejarnos a todos.

-Jajaja, Annita nunca va a cambiar- todos volteamos a ver Yoh.

-No se como te pudiste casar con esa- dije tomando mis cosas del suelo.

-TE ESCUCHE ASAKURA- el grito de Anna hizo que todos nos tensáramos.

-Jajaja- Yoh volteó a vernos a todos y se rasco la nuca- Haré la comida, ya saben sus cuartos- Yoh sonrió de nuevo y se metió a la cocina.

Todos nos vimos por un instante y después comencé a subir las escaleras.

Ahora recordaba la razón de porque no quería venir al cumpleaños de Yoh.

Abrí la puerta del cuarto que compartía con Lyserg y vi la única cama que había ese espacio.

-No te preocupes- la voz de Lyserg hizo que diera un salto- Puedes dormir en el suelo-

Me gire para verlo, realmente estaba muy sorprendido por su actitud, era totalmente nueva.

-Pero…-

-Te lo mereces por a verte ido sin decirme nada-

Lyserg me empujo con su hombro y entro al cuarto dejando sus cosas en la cama.

Me recargue en el marco de la puerta y vi como Lyserg acomodaba sus cosas.

Hacia tres meses que no lo veía (seguro muchos quieren saber la historia, pero paciencia, es lo esencial en mis cuento, jajaja) y realmente lo había extrañado, aunque no lo dijera. Pero estaba seguro de que Lyserg lo sabía o por lo menos lo pensaba.

Me separe de la pared y camine hacia Lyserg, estire mi mano y toque su cabello. Pude ver como se tensaba en un segundo, eso hacía que me sintiera bien.

-Perdóname- le susurre al oído y abrazándolo por la espalda.

-Hao- su voz sonó insegura por unos momentos, pude ver sus mejillas tornase rosas y me sentí feliz, aunque no estuviera bien.

Yo aun seguía sintiendo algo por Horo y no estaba bien que me pusiera feliz porque Lyserg siguiera sintiendo algo por mí. Seguía siendo injusto para él.

-Hao, Lyse…- la puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo que nos sorprendiéramos y diéramos un brinco. Los dos conocíamos esa voz y por alguna razón ninguno quiso enfrentarlo.- Yoh dice que ya esta la comida- su voz me pareció molesta y enojada.

-Ahora vamos- la voz de Lyserg salio muy segura.

Me volví a sorprender por su actitud, últimamente había cambiado mucho (no lo habías visto en tres meses).

-Claro- escuchamos como la puerta se cerró de golpe y los pasos de Horo alejarse.

-Lo sigues amando- me dijo Lyserg soltándose de mi abrazo.

Me vio por unos momentos y luego salio del cuarto sin decir nada más.

Yo me quede parado en el mismo lugar, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Lyserg.

Sí, seguía amándolo y eso no iba a cambiar por más que el tiempo pasara.

Suspire cansado y decidí que lo mejor era bajar a comer algo. Si algo no iba a suceder, era perderme la comida.

***************************

Cuando llegue a la cocina, ya todos estaban sentados esperando a que Yoh sirviera la comida.

Mire a todos lados y me senté junto a Lyserg, no pensaba sentarme junto a esa bruja, por nada del mundo.

-Asakura- me tense al escuchar mi nombre salir de la boca de Anna.

-¿Qué?- le pregunté por costumbre.

-¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA CONTESTARME ASÍ?- Anna se levanto de su silla y me vio con ojos asesinos.

-Annita- Yoh se acerco a su esposa y le beso la mejilla, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza (Anna nunca va a cambiar -.-').

-Asakura, quiero pedirte un favor- Anna se sentó de nuevo. Todos la vimos sorprendidos. Nadie podía creer que Anna hubiera pronunciado esas palabras.

-Tú…-

-Sí, te pedí un favor. Ahora cierren las bocas- Anna cerró sus ojos y cruzo los brazos.- Necesito que cuides de Hanna mientras estamos fuera- Anna abrió los ojos y me vio.

De pronto sentí la mirada de todos sobre mí y yo no sabía que responder.

¿Cuidar de un niño de 4 años, en mi tiempo libre, yo solo?

-Te lo agradeceríamos mucho- la voz de Yoh me saco de mis pensamientos.

Lo vi y me sonreía.

-Claro- conteste pensando en todo lo que había hecho Yoh por mí, bueno Anna también, pero ella era otra cosa.

-El Hoto te va a ayudar- Anna hablo de forma autoritaria y empezó a comer.

-¿QUÉ?- Horo se levanto de su silla y vio a Anna- ¿Por qué yo?- pregunto viéndola- Y mi nombre es Horo-

-Lento- murmuro Len comiendo como si nada sucediera.

-¡Len!- grito Horo protestando.

-Tú porque Len tiene que regresar a China a hacer sus cosas y Lyserg debe de regresar a Londres a terminar de estudiar- Anna siguió comiendo sin prestarle atención a las miradas de Len y Lyserg.

-Pero yo también estudio- comento Horo volviendo a sentarse en su silla.

-Yo puedo hacerlo solo- las palabras salieron solas de mi boca.

Todos voltearon a verme. Yoh sonrió e iba a asentir cuando Anna lo vio y hablo.

-No confío lo suficiente en ti como para dejarte a mi hijo solamente contigo-

-Entonces ¿Por qué Lyserg no se queda conmigo?- de reojo pude ver que Horo ponía mala cara y que Lyserg se sorprendía.

-Lyserg tiene que hacer otras cosas y Horo puede venirse a estudiar aquí, no veo el problema-

-Anna, yo puedo venirme- la voz de Lyserg sonó después de un momento de silencio.

-Lyserg- Anna lo vio con ojos asesinos- Tú vas a distraer a Hao- Anna se levanto de su silla y nos vio a todos- La discusión se acaba aquí. Hao y Horo van a cuidar a mi hijo- Anna salio de la cocina y todos nos vimos.

-Hao- volteé a ver a Lyserg- come- me dijo señalando la comida que no había tocado en todo ese tiempo.

-Lo lamento mucho Horo- dirigí mi mirada a Horo y comencé a comer viendo a los otros dos.

-No importa- murmuro Horo volviendo a comer- Puede que sea bueno venirme a estudiar aquí- Horo suspiro y luego le sonrió a Yoh.

-¿Cuánto tiempo va a ser?- pregunté viendo a mi gemelo.

-Por un mes- contesto Yoh sonriendo con una gota en la cabeza.

Sacudí la cabeza y seguí comiendo. ¿Qué se puede decir cuando tu hermano te pide que cuides a su hijo por un mes?

Lo que me había sorprendido, había sido que Anna nos lo dejara. Eso quería decir que realmente necesitaba de nuestra ayuda.

-¿Cuándo se van?- preguntó Horo.

-Mañana- la voz de Yoh sonó insegura- Tenemos que ir a ver a la familia de Anna y ella no quiere llevar a Hanna-

-¿Entonces nos trajiste sólo para que cuidáramos a tu hijo?- pregunte bromeando. Me tenía que divertir a costa de alguien en esos momentos.

-No- respondió Yoh viendo la mesa- fue Anna- confeso poniéndose rojo.

-Jajajajajaja- no podía aguantar la risa.

Que tu esposa use el pretexto de que vas a celebrar tu cumpleaños para traer niñeros, era una cosa que no se veía a diario.

-¿de qué te ríes si tú eres el que lo va a cuidar?- la voz de Len hizo que me detuviera y lo viera a los ojos.

A veces ese chino molestaba demasiado.

-¿Cuándo se van?- le pregunte a Yoh cuando vi que salía de su cuarto.

-Mañana en la noche, Anna quiere estar allá el menor tiempo posible-

Asentí y empecé a caminar a las escaleras, no tenía intenciones de quedarme en la pensión por mucho tiempo. Bueno, en esos momentos porque después estaría mucho tiempo ahí.

-Hao, lamento que Anna te este obligando a quedarte-

El comentario de Yoh hizo que detuviera mi marcha. A veces Yoh era muy débil.

-No te preocupes, no tengo nada que hacer de todas formas- le conteste sin verlo a la cara. Sabía que sonreía y que realmente me lo agradecía. Aunque me preguntaba como podía tener tanta confianza en mí, como para dejar que cuidara a su hijo (en estos momentos me han hecho que dude de la sexualidad del hij de Yoh, si alguien es tan amable podría ¿¿decirme?? Aunque en estos momentos, bueno con suerte, talvez cambie de niño a niña).

-Gracias Hao-

Asentí de nuevo y baje las escaleras.

En esos momentos me sentía indispuesto como para estar encerrado en la pensión y más si tenia que aguantar a Len y Anna.

*************

(Esta parte esta contada por mí jijiji)

-¿Sí te vas a quedar aquí?- la voz de Len sonó molesta.

Horo le daba la espalda y eso era algo que le molestaba mucho.

-No tengo otra opción- contestó Horo en voz baja.

El peliazul se sentía mal, más que nada confundido por lo que sentía por el pelivioleta (y por alguien más).

-Puedes decirle a Anna que no te vas a quedar- murmuro Len apretando los puños en un intento de calmar su ira.

-Sabes que no puedo hacer nada, Anna me va a matar si la contradigo- Horo jugó con sus manos de forma nerviosa.

-Pero tú tienes cosas que hacer en Hokkaido, tienes que estudiar- la voz de Len se volvía más fuerte. De vez en cuando apretaba la mandíbula y se mordía el labio, su paciencia estaba a punto de acabarse y el peliazul no ayudaba mucho.

-Lo que tú quieres, es que no me quede con Hao-

-¡CLARO QUE NO QUIERO QUE TE QUEDES CON ESÉ!- (creo que esta de más decir que Len perdió la paciencia).

-Hao sólo es mi amigo- respondió Horo sin perturbarse por la reacción del otro.

-¡Él no te ve de esa forma!-

Len no se aguanto más y se aventó en contra del peliazul, que conociéndolo, en un movimiento rápido y ágil se movió logrando interceptar al otro.

-Deberías de confiar un poco más en mí- murmuro Horo molesto.

Len empezó a forcejear para que Horo lo soltara y lo dejara libre (el menso había quedado debajo de Horo), si algo no iba a aguantar, era que el otro lo tratara de esa forma. ¿Cómo podía decirle que confiara en él, cuando sabía que Horo empezaba a sentir almo más que amistad por el pelilargo?

*************

Era de noche cuando regrese a la pensión, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que nadie estuviera en la cocina. Tenía hambre y tenía que comer algo, pero no tenía ganas de encontrarme con alguien y tener que soportarlo. En especial a Len o Horo.

Me dolía saber que ya había probado sus labios y que no podría volver a hacerlo. No me agradaba la idea de tener que estar con él durante un mes, los dos solos, cuidando de un niño de 4 años.

-Hao- mi nombre sonó en un susurro.

Esa voz tan conocida hizo que me detuviera en la entrada de la cocina. Mire al peliazul que estaba delante de mí con un poco de comida en los brazos.

-Hola- murmure sin saber que decir.

-Hola- me contestó desviando su mirada.

Sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba cuando vi que sus mejillas se tornaban rosas.

Realmente no entendí su reacción ni nada (medio menso Hao), pero era algo ciertamente hermoso.

-emm yo…-

-Me alegro de que estén aquí los dos- la voz de Anna sonó a mi espalda, interrumpiendo lo que estaba a punto de decir Horo.

Me quite de la puerta y deje que Anna pasara. Atrás de ella venia Yoh cargando a Hanna en los brazos.

-Siéntense- nos ordeno Anna señalando los dos asientos que habían delante de ellos.

Horo obedeció sin decir nada pero yo me quede parado, cualquier cercanía con Horo era peligrosa y no quería que un niño de 4 años viera como me le aventaba a Horo para probar de nuevo sus labios.

-Hao-

-Prefiero quedarme parado- respondí antes de que Anna comenzara a gritar de cosas.

-Como quieras- Anna se sentó y tomo a Hanna en sus brazos- Hijo, ellos te van a cuidar por un mes- Anna nos señalo y Hanna nos vio abriendo los ojos como platos.

////////////////

Después de que Anna nos diera una explicación completa de lo que podíamos darle, como cuidar y jugar con su hijo, nos dejo libres.

Automáticamente me dirigí al baño. Me metí al agua sin pensarlo demasiado y me empecé a relajar.

Los días siguientes no iban a ser fáciles, no sabía como iba a poder controlarme sin intentar hacer algo con Horo.

No comprendía como lo iba a hacer para poder salir vivo de ese mes.

-Oye, tonto- la voz molesta de Len provoco que todo mi cuerpo se tensara y mi momento de relajación se arruinara.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunte sin dignarme a verlo.

-Será mejor que no intentes nada con Horo o la vas a pagar caro-

Ahora sí, Len merecía mi atención completamente, se lo había ganado.

Cómo se atrevía a amenazarme, a mí Hao Asakura, el mejor de los Shamanes, el más fuerte, el más guapo.

-¿Quién eres tú para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?- salí del agua y me enfrente a Len.

-Soy su novio- me respondió cruzándose de brazos y viéndome desafiante.

Nos miramos por mucho tiempo, no iba a ceder ante Len.

-En la guerra y el amor todo se vale- (jijiji tenía ganas de poner esa frase).

-Lo sé- me contestó Len.

Sin poder reaccione, no saber lo que había pasado, caí al agua salpicando por todas partes.

/*/*/*/*/*/

-¿Qué pasa Hao?- me preguntó Lyserg cuando entre al cuarto.

-Nada- conteste bruscamente.

-Ah- escuche como suspiraba. Sin darle mayor importancia me senté en la cama y pensé en el mes que me esperaba.-Hao- la voz de Lyserg sonó a mi espalda. Después sentí como la otra parte de la cama se hundía ligeramente. Nuestras espaldas se pegaron.- Mañana regreso a Inglaterra- la voz de Lyserg sonó insegura y temblorosa.

-¿tan rápido?- le pregunte sin muchos ánimos.

-Tengo algo importante que hacer- me contestó.

-Está bien-

El silencio se formo. Todo se volvió lento y pesado.

-¿A que hora?- le pregunte intentando conversar con Lyserg.

-A las tres de la tarde-

-Será mejor que nos durmamos ya-

Me sentí confundido por un instante. Deseaba lo mejor para Lyserg pero quería que se quedara junto a mí.

Me levante de la cama y después de ponerme unos shorts cómodos, me acosté en ella. Mi espalda le daba a Lyserg. Por alguna razón me sentía extraño. No podía verlo.

-Hasta mañana- me susurro Lyserg pegando su espalda a la mía.

-Hasta mañana- respondí dándome la vuelta y abrazando la cintura de Lyserg.

Necesitaba sentir que todavía me quería, que seguía siendo mió.

**********************************

Me desperté antes que Lyserg. Lo vi acostado a mi lado y me pregunte la razón de que me amara. Nunca había sido bueno con él, ni nada por el estilo.

-Hao- murmuro en su sueño.

Sonreí y acaricie su mejilla antes de levantarme y salir del cuarto.

-Buenos días- me saludo Yoh cuando llegue a la cocina.

-Hola- conteste tomando un poco de la comida que se estaba preparando Yoh.

-Oye- me reclamo haciendo pucheros.

-Comparte, envidioso- dije sonriendo y sentándome en la mesa.

Yoh se sentó frente a mí y esperamos a que los demás llegaran.

*************

Horo y Len se veían detenidamente. Los dos sabían que ese era el momento de la verdad. Era cuando alguno de los dos iba a tener que decidir algo importante.

-Entonces. La voz de Len sonó cautelosa.- ¿Quién se baña primero?- los dos se vieron desafiantemente (Jajaja que pensaron que iba a poner).

-Yo bajo a comer, tú eres el que se tiene que ir de vuelta a China- Horo se en congio de hombros y salió del cuarto dejando a Len con una mueca.

Len regresaba ese día a las 3 a China. Se tenía que hacer cargo del trabajo mientras su padre estaba de viaje. Esa era la razón por la cual, ellos no había estado juntos por un mes.

En ese tiempo, los dos habían cambiado un poco respecto a lo que sentían por el otro.

Seguían amándose, eso nadie podía negarlo, pero ahora los dos parecían distantes.

Ahora que lo pensaba Horo, tal vez esa separación de nuevo haría que las cosas se redefinieran para ellos.

-Hola Horo- saludo Yoh cuando el peliazul entro en la cocina

-Hola- contesto sonriéndole sin fijarse en que alguien más lo veía.

-Me alegro de que estén aquí- la voz de Anna hizo que todos se tensaran. -Hanna, ellos son los que te van a cuidar por un tiempo- Anna vio a Horo y Hao.

Los dos chaperones vieron al niño y le sonrieron.

Hanna los vio con desconfianza al principio y luego se rió.

**********************

Anna nos veía con malos ojos a pesar de que su hijo se burlara de algo.

-Espero que lleguen antes de las 4- comento Anna sin dejar su tono mandón.

-Sí, Anna- respondimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Len y Lyserg entraron al mismo tiempo a la cocina. Los dos vieron a Hanna y le sonrieron. Supongo que pensaban en que el niño iba a sufrir mucho en nuestro cuidado y lo peor era que tal vez fuera la verdad.

(POV Hao)

-No vayas a hacer nada malo- Lyserg me sonrió de forma cómplice, sabia que algo tenia que hacer para divertirme. Él me conocía mejor que nadie.

-Claro que no- le respondí besando levemente sus labios.

-Será mejor que suba al avión- Lyserg me pareció triste.

-Creo que sí, tienes que ir a estudiar- acaricie su mejilla. Pareciera como si nos fuéramos a despedir por toda la vida.- Así podrás ser detective y buscarme- logre sacarle una sonrisa de los labios.

-Sí- murmuro volviendo a besarme.

Lo vi alejarse. Vi cuando me sonreía, cuando se despedía con la mano.

Por alguna razón me sentí solo.

-Bueno, nos vamos- la voz de Anna sonó indecisa.

Hao y Horo sonrieron para darle confianza pero no sirvió de mucho.

-Te cuidas, Hanna y le haces caso a tu tío y a Horo- Yoh le sonreía tiernamente a su hijo, quien sólo asintió sonriente.

-Tengan cuidado- murmuro Anna viendo a Hao y Horo de forma muy pero muy peligrosa.-Te quiero- le dijo a su hijo besándole la frente.

-Adiós mamá, papá- contesto el pequeño sacudiendo la mano.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- pregunto Horo viendo la puerta por donde habían salido Anna e Yoh.

-Pues supongo que…-

Los dos adultos de la casa se quedaron viendo sin saber que hacer. Eran las 6 y ni uno de ellos sabía que hacer con un niño de 4 años a esa hora.

-Juega conmigo- la voz del niño saco de sus pensamientos a los otros dos.

Hao volteo a ver al niño que jalaba su playera.

Sin saber bien que hacer, Hao asintió y siguió al niño que lo jalaba hacia el patio.

Horo vio como salían los dos y los siguió. Ninguna tenia nada que hacer y jugar con un niño era lo más productivo que se podía hacer en esos momentos.

***************

-Por fin se durmió- suspiro cansado Hao.

Horo simplemente sonrió. Los dos estaban en el cuarto de Hanna, en la puerta. Lo veían dormir, les había costado trabajo hacer que el niño se durmiera, tenia mucha energía a esa edad.

De pronto Horo se sonrojo levemente al ver la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Hao parecía no haberse dado cuenta (es la verdad) de su cercanía con Horo, veía con atención a Hanna. Por alguna razón se sentía feliz de poder cuidar a ese niño que se parecía a él.

-¿De qué te ríes?- pregunto Horo al ver que Hao casi se atraganta por aguantarse la risa.

-Es que Hanna se parece a mí y no soy su papá- Hao se separo e la puerta y comenzó a caminar.

-Será porque Yoh y tú son gemelos- comento Horo son dejad de ver a Hanna.

-Claro- la voz de Hao sonó distante por un momento y es que se había dado la vuelta para decirle algo a Horo cuando lo vio apoyado en la puerta con la vista perdida.

(POV Hao)

Se veía tan bien en esa pose. Con el hombro y la cabeza apoyada en la puerta, dejando que sus cabellos azules cayeran en su frente. Con esa pose tan sexy, tan relajado.

Me acerque a él sin que se diera cuenta. Me sentía tan atraído por él y él no se daba cuenta de la verdad.

Hao sonrió al sentir que Horo se tensaba al estar siendo apresado por los brazos del pelilargo.

-Hao- murmuro Horo al sentir los labios del otro en su cuello

-Te amo- murmuro Hao contra la piel de Horo.

-Hao- protesto Horo intentando separarse del otro.

-Te amo- volvió a murmurar Hao apretando el abrazo al que era sometido Horo.

-Yo amo a Len- dijo con dificultad Horo.

Hao se tenso al escuchar esas palabras salir del peliazul. Por un momento se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Claro- contesto Hao separándose de Horo.

-Hao, yo te quiero sólo como amigo- Horo volteo a ver al otro.

Hao tenía una expresión triste. Horo se acerco un poco dejándose llevar por el dolor que se veía en la cara del otro. Pero de pronto Hao sonrió como sólo él sabe hacerlo, y en un movimiento rápido aprisiono a Horo en sus brazos y tomo su barbilla.

-Amaras a Len pero yo sé besar mejor que él- y sin pensarlo dos veces Hao unió sus labios con los del otro.

Habían pasado dos días desde el beso y Hao y Horo no se dirían la palabra. Bueno, Horo era el que evitaba todo contacto con Hao y Hao sólo se reía de la situación, aunque en el fondo le dolía un poco (eso no quiere decir que se arrepienta de lo que hizo).

-Tío, vamos al parque- Hanna jalaba de los pantalones a Hao.

-Dile a Horo- le contesto Hao viendo al peliazul.

-Horo- Hanna fue al lado de Horo y le jalo los pantalones para que le prestara atención.-Vamos al parque- dijo cuando el peliazul le prestó atención.

-Hanna tenemos que hacer la limpieza de la casa- contesto Horo siendo una persona muy responsable, en esos momentos era necesario, Hao no tenía intención de moverse del sillón y Horo no le había pedido ayuda (menso).

Hanna empezó a sollozar al verse ignorado por los adultos en esos momentos. Él quería ir al parque sólo un rato, después podrían regresar y hacer las tareas de la casa (léase sólo Horo).

-Horo, lleva a Hanna al parque- ordeno Hao al ver que su sobrino estaba a punto de llorar.

-Llévalo tú- respondió Horo enojado.

Horo y Hao se vieron directamente a los ojos. Ninguno de los dos iba a perder contra el otro.

-Vamos al parque- murmuro Hanna empezando a llorar.

En ese momento Hao y Horo vieron prudente hacer lo que el niño pedía y los tres salieron de paseo al parque.

*********

-Tío, cárgame- Hanna se puso delante de Hao impidiendo que diera un paso más.

Hao vio a su sobrino y se dio cuenta de que tenía el mismo encanto de Yoh. Así que lo cargo en contra de su voluntad.

-Tú y papá son iguales- Hanna empezó a jugar con el cabello de Hao.

Horo veía la escena un poco embobado. Le parecía que Hao se veía bien como papá, aunque no le saliera bien.

-Somos hermanos- contesto Hao.

-Pero tú podrías ser mi papá- comento emocionado Hanna.

-Lo siento niño, pero no aguantaría a tu madre ni tres segundos como esposa. A parte yo amo a alguien más- al decir esto Hao volteo a ver a Horo, quien desvió la mirada para que no se diera cuenta de su sonrojo.

-Por fin te encuentro, Asakura Hao-

Hao y Horo dirigieron su vista a un hombre que estaba a una distancia prudente para ellos, pero aun así ya sabían de quien se trataba. Sólo que Horo no sabía por qué Marco seguía buscando a Hao.

-Ten- Hao le dio a Hanna a Horo y se interpuso entre marco y ellos.- Vete de aquí- la voz de Hao se había puesto ronca y sonaba enojada.

-Hao- murmuro Horo preocupado por el pelilargo.

-Veo que estas con el Shaman de hielo- Marco poso su mirada en los ojos negros de Horo, pero el peliazul no le prestó atención.- Y veo que tienes un hijo, eso quiere decir que abandonaste a Lyserg-

Hao puso mala cara. Sabía que tener un gemelo le iba a causar problemas en algún momento de su vida.

Horo tomo con fuerza a Hanna y lo estrecho contra él. Marco tenía una mirada (de por sí, así la tiene. Aclaro que este es simplemente mi opinión y si he ofendido a cualquier amante de Marco lo siento mucho) de loco, lleno de ira.

-Hao- murmuro Horo sin moverse de su lugar. Presentía que algo malo iba a sucederle al pelilargo, pero no quería dejarlo ahí.

-Saca a Hanna de aquí- la voz de Hao sonó en un murmullo. Sabía a que había ido Marco y por qué lo estaba buscando desde mucho tiempo atrás.

-¿Sabes que Lyserg lloro los tres meses que te fuiste?- la voz de Marco sonó furiosa.

(POV Hao)

-Lo sé- respondí intentando no recordar esos tres meses.

-¿Sabes que estuvo todo ese tiempo conmigo?- la voz de Marco sonó provocativa.

-Lo sé- cerré los puños con fuerza.

No podía dejar de pensar en Horo y Hanna. El idiota del ainu no me hacía caso y no se movía de donde estaba. Tenía que hacer algo para que se fuera antes de que Marco decidiera atacarlos y hacerles daño.

-Hao- su voz tembló al decir mi nombre.

-Te dije que no podías hacerlo sufrir- mi vista se centro en el güero que estaba rojo de rabia.

-Horo, vete de aquí- apreté la mandíbula. Sabía que no podía hacer mucho por protegerlos sin mis poderes. Necesitaba que se fueran y se pusieran en algún lugar seguro. Pero así como sabía eso, sabía que Horo no me iba a dejar ahí solo, en especial si sabía que no tenía mis poderes.

-Pero Hao…-

-No te puedo perdonar que lastimes a Lyserg- Marco saco su pistola y me apunto.

-Tío- la voz de Hanna sonó espantada y no lo culpaba.

-Horo- murmure esperando a que se moviera.

(Yo)

-Morirás- la voz de Marco sonó ronca.

Hao se tenso al ver el ángel de Marco. No podía dejar que algo les pasara a los otros dos y estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por ellos.

Horo se acerco más a Hao y lo agarro por la espalda. No iba a dejar que un loco intentara matar al pelilargo.

Marco vio la reacción de los shamanes y se quedo pensando por un instante. Matar a Hao le podría traer problemas con Lyserg, a él no le importaba si estaba vivo o muerto con tal de que estuviera alejado de el peliverde. Pero al ver que el peliazul tenia la mirada llena de miedo y preocupación, algo en él le dijo que la mejor manera de tomar venganza, era matando a la persona que estaba detrás de Hao.

****************

-Len- la voz melodiosa de una joven sonó detrás de la gran puerta de color roja.

Un chino de cabello morado la abrió y vio a su hermana.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto tallándose los ojos.

-Deberías de dormir un poco más- su hermana lo examino de pies a cabeza. Len tenía un aspecto cansado y tenia ojeras.

-Tengo trabajo- contesto molesto el chino.

-Te llego una carta- Jun le estiro un papel en blanco al pelivioleta.

Len la observo con desprecio y luego la agarro. Sin despedirse de su hermana, cerró la puerta y se dirigió al sillón que había en el cuarto.

El pelivioleta vio la carta que tenía en las manos y la abrió con aburrimiento. No era nada importante para él. A él sólo le interesaba lo que estaban haciendo Hao y Horo y no se podía sacar de la cabeza las sospechas de que Hao intentaría algo (no se dé donde saca eso).

El ojidorado leyó la carta sin prestar atención, al acabar la aventó a una mesa junto a él y se recostó en el sillón. Ese día no tenia ganas de hacer nada.

*********************

Horo se separo de Hao y empezó a caminar con cautela para irse de ahí. No quería dejar a Hao pero no podía arriesgar a Hanna.

El peliazul se detuvo al ver el movimiento que hacía Marco.

De pronto la pistola iba dirigida hacia ellos, la mirada de Marco se había hecho fría y burlona.

(POV Hao)

Mi corazón se comprimió cuando vi que Marco dirigía su arma al lugar en donde estaba Horo. Por fin se había decidido a irse y ahora Marco salía con eso.

Mire con atención la mano de Marco. Su dedo estaba a punto de hacer presión en el gatillo y eso significaba el fin para Horo y Hanna.

-Muere- pude leer la palabra formarse en los labios de Marco.

-HORO- grite corriendo hacia él.

(Yo)

Marco sonrió con malicia al ver la reacción de Hao. Ahora entendía por qué Lyserg lloro por tres meses completos cuando Hao se había ido. Ahora comprendía el dolor de Lyserg al pensar que Hao había regresado a Tokio para estar con el Shaman de Hielo.

Marco apretó el gatillo de la pistola con una sonrisa triunfante (y un poco sádica, que daba miedo). En esos momentos sintió que la venganza seria consumada y que Lyserg estaría con él por toda la vida (lo que no pensó Marco era la reacción de Lyserg cuando le dijera –Hao está muerto-, creo que se le olvida ese pequeño detalle).

Horo se tenso al ver como el ángel disparaba hacia ellos, vio a Hao correr hacía ellos, sintió los brazos de Hanna apretarlo. Necesito un segundo para darse cuenta de que estaban a punto de morir en ese lugar, pero no entendió el sentimiento que surgió cuando se imagino su vida sin Hao.

Lyserg caminaba "felizmente" por su escuela. Las clases habían acabado hace mucho pero él no podía estar quieto. Por su mente pasaba una y otra vez el recuerdo de la despedida con Hao.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó al ver una carta en el suelo de su cuarto.

El sobre era blanco y en la parte de afuera venía su nombre.

Lyserg abrió la carta con curiosidad, por alguna razón espreraba que fuera Hao y se detuvo en el instante en que sacaba la carta.

-Hao no me escribiría una carta- murmuro tristemente el peliverde.

Lyserg suspiro y desdoblo la carta.

-Silver se casa- los ojos verdes de Lyserg brillaron con emoción.

La boda seria pronto y eso significaba que podría ver a Hao.

El peliverde siguió leyendo la carta con atención, estaba feliz por el apache, encontrar a la persona con la que vas a pasar el resto de tu vida no es sencillo.

Lyserg se detuvo en la fecha, la boda era dentro de dos semanas.

-Que mal- dijo acostándose en su cama- Estoy en exámenes- el peliverde miro el calendario que estaba junto a él. –No puedo ir- murmuro triste.

*************

Horo sintió como los brazos de Hao rodeaban su cintura y lo empujaban.

Junto a ellos se escucho un estallido. Hanna empezó a llorar y a temblar.

-Horo, vete de aquí- la vos de Hao sonó cansada.

-Hao- murmuro el peliazul viendo a Hao.

-Vete- murmuro enojado Hao.

El pelilargo estaba a punto de pararse cuando la mano de Horo se lo impidió.

-No tienes poderes- le dijo suplicante el peliazul.

-No puedo perderte- contesto Hao tomando la mano de Horo y besándola dulcemente.

Horo sintió lágrimas en sus mejillas, no quería perder a Hao.

-Hao, regresa a mi lado- susurro Horo pegándose al cuerpo de Hao.

-No te preocupes- respondió Hao abrazando por un segundo a su amado.

(POV Hao)

No quería dejarlo, no quería que le sucediera algo, no podría vivir mi vida se él no estuviera.

-Vete- murmure rogando porque me hiciera caso.

Bese la frente de Hanna y le susurre que todo estaría bien. Despues vi a Horo y bese sus labios una vez más. Esa podría ser la ultima vez y no la iba a desperdiciar (aprovechado ¬¬)

Me levante lo más rápido que pude, me separe de Horo y me aleje de ellos.

-No dejare que les hagas daño- murmure molesto.

-Ja ellos no me importan- me contesto Marco de nuevo apuntándolos con su arma.

-¡¡MARCO!!-

(Yo)

Hao corrió hacia donde estaba el güero. No iba a permitir que dañara a los otros dos. Lo que le moletsaba a Hao era cómo iba a detenerlo. Sin poderes no podía hacer mucho, podría morir en esos momentos. Pero ese era un detalle insignificante para él, si nHoro y Hanna se salvaban.

-HAO- el grito de Horo sonó por todos lados.

Marco dejo de apuntarle a los otros dos y cambio el rumbo de su arma. Ese era el momento decisivo, en ese momento moriría Hao de una vez por todas.

**********

-Annita- la voz despreocupada de Yoh sonó en el cuarto de la pareja.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto la itako viendo a su esposo.

-Silver se casa dentro de dos semanas- la voz de Yoh sonó emocionada.

-No vamos a ir- sentencio la itako viendo con mala cara al pobre Asakura.

-Pero Anna- reclamo el otro con cascadas en los ojos.

-Tenemos que estar aquí por lo menos un mes- murmuro molesta la güera.

-Sí Anna- respondió el Asakura sin dejar de llorar.

*********


End file.
